


Moonlight Temptations

by scooterbug8515



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooterbug8515/pseuds/scooterbug8515
Summary: Trying to deny his feelings for Tonks, Remus decides to take an evening stroll, happening upon the very source of his denied affection.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 11





	Moonlight Temptations

With the moon approaching ever closer, Remus pulled away from those he cared about. I was his way of trying to protect them. The beast within set things on edge, his temper was a lot shorter, and he felt not as in control of himself. As much as he tried to ignore the effects of the moon on his life, it was not easy. This particular moon was proving to be a little more challenging than usual.

A typical night leading up to a full moon found Remus with his nose in a book to distract himself. Tonight, his mind just would not focus, it kept drifting off to other things, namely to Nymphadora Tonks. He knew he had no business thinking the thoughts he had for her, yet there they were.

Of course, it didn't help that he had been running into her more frequently as of late. It wasn't just Order meetings, there was the run at Hogsmede and a shared meal that he had told himself was innocent. While it had been innocent, it hasn't been. Now, he couldn't get her out of his mind. It wasn't just the vision of her that enticed him, it was her everything. As his mind lingered he could almost pick up the scent that was distinctly her. It was enough to drive a man wild. His mind lingered on what would happen if they spent some time alone together, where his fingers would land on her smooth skin, the softness and taste of her perfectly poised lips... No!

Remus snapped his mind back to reality. He was a lot older than Dora. Also, he had no business getting romantically involved with someone. He saw first hand the impact his condition had on others. He would not bring that upon another, particularly not Dora. While it was normal for a man to be attracted to another woman, the wolf in him amplified those feelings. He hated himself for it.

Letting out a sigh, Remus snapped his book closed. It was doing him no good sitting alone not reading. It was far too easy for his mind to wander. Some sort of distraction was in order, it was better than letting his mind travel down forbidden roads.

After pacing for a time, Remus realized he needed to get out of his tiny little flat. There was a certain level of risk being out and about this close to a moon. However, the risk of his temper getting the better of him was less daunting than facing the lusts surfacing in his own mind. Maybe he could out-walk this issue - tire himself out and actually get some sleep for once just before the full moon. While it wasn't much of a plan, it was better than letting his thoughts get the better of him.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Remus turned to walk toward a small park near his flat. It was a quiet little corner of London. People were most likely out drinking and partying rather than spending time in a dimly lit park.

Yet, as he entered, he saw a lone figure leaning against the back of a park bench. It caused Remus to stop short. Metamorph or not, he knew that silhouette and smell anywhere. It was not what he needed right now. Wisdom said to turn around and walk away, yet his feet were not adhering to that.

"Dora?" Of all the places in the world to be, why was she here? It didn't make sense, and he couldn't resist the temptation that was set before him.


End file.
